


Imperfect

by saekhwa



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, POV Character of Color, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Clarice didn't need someone who was perfect.





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Spoilers for episode 1.10. (Specifically, reference to a character death.)
> 
> Everyone in this show looks a little too perfect, considering they're supposed to be on the run, in hiding, and bereft of many resources.

It used to be that whenever it rained, Clarice could taste him — the slick heat of his lips against hers, the soft slide of his hair through her fingers. 

Now, when she touched him, her fingers snagged on a knot. His hair was coarse against her palm. John probably had as many split ends as she did, and the thought just— She tugged away, trying to smother a laugh against his shoulder. 

"Are you—" One look, and he almost smiled. He fought it, though, and tried to play it cool with a flat, "What is it this time?"

"Your hair." She raised the knotted strands up so he could see how bad it had gotten and then carefully picked away at it, trying not to snap his hair from the knot and make his split ends worse. 

"Kind of hard to get a good conditioner when you're hiding from Sentinels."

"You could ask." She grinned, holding up her fingers and wriggling them. "I'm good for a few things. My supply runs have been the best."

His face went soft and sappy, his palm gentle as it molded to the curve of her cheek. "Not worth it."

She couldn't ignore the way her heart clenched before tripping its way back to a normal rhythm. "She thought you were perfect." 

If she was going to bring it up, Clarice knew she should've said her name. Said Sonya. 

Even without it, John looked sad, casting his eyes down and away, his mouth pulling in like there was still so much left to say. He hadn't gotten to say good-bye. Neither had Clarice. 

Swallowing around the memory of it, she shuffled back but froze when John looked at her, sliding his hands down to her shoulders and tugging her back into his arms. 

His lips twitched in a half-smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And what do you think of me?"

A question ripe for one of those Hallmark moments. But Clarice couldn't concede the ground that she'd gained. "I think," she said, and flicked his ear, "you're kind of a jerk."

Mouth hanging open, he looked incredulous, but shook his head and laughed. "Unbelievable," he murmured, but still pressed his dry, chapped lips to hers in a kiss.


End file.
